rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
MTXX's Drag Race: All Stars 4
MTXX's Drag Race: All Stars 4 is the fourth All Stars season of the show MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 12 contestants and 10 episodes. The winner of the season is Esmeralda Powers. The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Lipstick Choices' 'Contestants' Money' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: The Talent Show, with the Power of Two!' * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Possi von Bussy * Main Challenge: Do an outstanding performance in the All Stars Talent/Variety Show. * Top 2: Bloody Carrie vs Domino Dillz * Lipsync Song: City Girls - Act Up * Lipsync Winner: Bloody Carrie * Bottom 2: Rover Blaine and Tori Tribbiani * Eliminated: Rover Blaine 'Episode 2: Winners' Glory' * Mini Challenge: Do an impression of a MTXX's Drag Race season winner. * Mini Challenge Winner: Cheeseburger Harry * Main Challenge: Make and showcase an outfit inspired by an assigned MTXX's Drag Race season winner. * Runway Theme: The Power of a Winner * Top 2: Esmeralda Powers vs Roy G. Biv * Lipsync Song: Quay Dash - Bossed Up * Lipsync Winner: Roy G. Biv * Bottom 2: Clayton Winters and Domino Dillz * Eliminated: Clayton Winters 'Episode 3: Drag Herstory' * Main Challenge: In teams, perform and dance in Drag Herstory: The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Glamour Galore * Top 2: Buzz Kill vs Tori Tribbiani * Lipsync Song: Alaska Thunderfuck - Race Chasers * Lipsync Winner: Buzz Kill * Bottom 3: Domino Dillz, Esmeralda Powersband Possi von Bussy * Eliminated: Domino Dillz 'Episode 4: The All Starred Snatch Game' * Main Challenge: Impersonate a celebrity while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Open & Confident * Top 2: Cheeseburger Harry vs Possi von Bussy * Lipsync Song: Charli XCX - Femmebot (feat. Dorian Electra & Mykki Blanco) * Lipsync Winner: Possi von Bussy * Bottom 2: Bonnie Basquette and Tiffany GIFston * Eliminated: Bonnie Basquette 'Episode 5: Movie Mishaps' * Mini Challenge: Lipsync an iconic movie scene. * Mini Challenge Winner: Tiffany GIFston * Main Challenge: As pairs, make and produce a movie trailer. * Runway Theme: Sibling Realness * Top 2: Cheeseburger Harry vs Esmeralda Powers * Lipsync Song: Borgore - Smell Your Dick * Lipsync Winners: Cheeseburger Harry and Esmeralda Powers * Bottom 2: Roy G. Biv and Tori Tribbiani * Eliminated: Roy G. Biv and Tori Tribbiani 'Episode 6: The Tale's Ball' * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the RuDemption Ball. * Runway Themes: Witchy Bitches & Princess/Prince Eleganza Extravaganza w/ Sidekick * Top 2: Esmeralda Powers vs Tiffany GIFston * Lipsync Song: Katy Perry - Roulette * Lipsync Winner: Esmeralda Powers * Bottom 4: Bloody Carrie, Buzz Kill, Cheeseburger Harry and Possi von Bussy * Eliminated: None 'Episode 7: The Vanessa Roast' * Mini Challenge: Spell the most words right in one minute. * Mini Challenge Winner: Cheeseburger Harry * Main Challenge: As pairs with an eliminated contestant, roast Cookie Couleé in honor for removing her ban from the wiki. * Runway Theme: Rags (Eliminated Contestant) to Riches (Current Running) * Winning Pairs: Bloody Carrie & Domino Dillz and Tiffany GIFston & Roy G. Biv * Lipsync Song: Nicki Minaj - Starships * Lipsync Winner/Comeback Contestant: Domino Dillz * Bottom 3: Buzz Kill, Esmeralda Powers and Possi von Bussy * Eliminated: Possi von Bussy 'Episode 8: Judge Rudy' * Main Challenge: As pairs, make an original and ridiculous court case and perform it live in the show Judge Rudy. * Runway Theme: Wet & Wild * Top 2:Cheeseburger Harry vs Tiffany GIFston * Lipsync Song: Kero Kero Bonito - Heard A Song * Lipsync Winner: Tiffany GIFston * Bottom 2: Bloody Carrie and Domino Dillz * Eliminated: Domino Dillz 'Episode 9: Ru-dical Friends' * Main Challenge: Transform their best friends and themselves into RuPaul twins and choreograph a musical tribute to RuPaul. * Runway Theme: Righteous Rus * Top 2: Bloody Carrie vs Esmeralda Powers * Lipsync Song: Alyson Swift - Slowly * Lipsync Winner: Bloody Carrie * Bottom 3: Buzz Kill, Cheeseburger Harry and Tiffany GIFston * Eliminated: Tiffany GIFston 'Episode 10: All Star Finale' * Returning Contestants/Jury: Bonnie Basquette, Domino Dillz, Possi von Bussy, Roy G. Biv, Tori Tribbiani and Tiffany GIFston * Eliminated: Bloody Carrie and Buzz Kill * Final 2: Cheeseburger Harry vs Esmeralda Powers * Lipsync Song: RuPaul - Fly Tonight * Season Winner: Esmeralda Powers * Runner-Up: Cheeseburger Harry Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: All Stars 4